ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collision Testing
}} Belkar gets a new psionic dagger. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf (also dominated) ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ Transcript Belkar: —and somehow it’s my fault for causing trouble! Please tell me you can see through that glorified mosquito’s ruse! Vaarsuvius: In point of fact, I remain unmoved on the issue, one way or the other. Vaarsuvius: Given…recent events…I am inclined not to make assumptions on the vampire’s intent based on his biology (or lack thereof). Vaarsuvius: However, unlike our human companions, I see no reason to extend to him the trust that the late Master Thundershield had earned. Belkar: Oh come on! Get off the fence! I just told you that he tried to kill me!! Vaarsuvius: Oh my, what a completely unprecedented reaction to spending more than ten minutes in your company. Belkar: Ugh, fine. At least you’re not spoonfeeding your blood into his open mouth. Belkar: Whatever happened to basic adventurer paranoia, though? It’s like these people have never had a ceiling come to life before and try to smother them before! Vaarsuvius: Fascinating, but if we might focus on the purpose for which I have summoned you here? Vaarsuvius: My divinations indicate this dagger that we retrieved from Elan’s progenitor is more potent than your current weaponry. Vaarsuvius: I took the liberty of removing the red pleather hilt wrap. Belkar: Well it’s about time I got a magic weapon upgrade! The bard’s gotten two, and he fights like an incontinent weasel. Vaarsuvius: I defer to your greater experience with both fisticuffs and mustelid evacuation habits. Vaarsuvius: The dagger’s power is psionic rather than magical, however— likely crafted by the psion with whom I engaged. Vaarsuvius: It posses maximal efficiency enhancements in addition to psionically shifting its mass as you strike to increase force. Belkar: Whoa…that is a seriously weird feeling. Like swinging a half-empty bottle of cough syrup. Belkar: I don’t know, it’s going to take some getting used to… Cut to the deck of the Mechane. Belkar leaps and plunges the dagger into the vampire Durkon's skull, "'KRTHUNK!"'' Dominated by "Durkon", Belkar does a backflip off the side of the airship. Roy retrieves Belkar in a cargo net. Cut back to Vaarsuvius' cabin. '''Belkar: It’s fine, thanks. D&D Context * In panel 4, Belkar refers to the Lurker, a classic type of D&D monster which resembles the ceiling of a room, and drops down on unsuspecting adventurers to suffocate and eat them. Lurkers were first introduced for D&D in The Strategic Review #3 (August 1975), the forerunner to Dragon magazine. It also appeared in the 1977 AD&D Monster Manual. It was adapted to D&D 3.0 edition in the 2003 Underdark supplement. Trivia * Tarquin dropped his red-hilted dagger in #934 and wasn't able to retrieve it, not getting back to the deck and all. The psion that Vaarsuvius mentions is Laurin Shattersmith. * In Panel 6, Belkar refers to Elan receiving a +3 Rapier in "Death From Above" when he took a level in Dashing Swordsman, then a Chaos Sabre in "Everyone Hates Goodbye Scenes". External Links * 960}} View the comic * 366674}} View the discussion thread Category:To Tinkertown